The Burden of Proof
by Orionshadow
Summary: Same AU as 'Different Circumstances'. Explores the first 'encounter' between Rukai and Yumichika. Chance comments makes each eager to prove the other wrong. Lemon. Over 18's only. One shot.


_Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the characters depicted therein. The characters in this story are not mine. I make no money from this work._

**The Burden of Proof**

It had been a chance meeting that had started this. After she'd been adopted by the Kuchiki clan she had been kept close to the family manor, learning, being taught what was proper. Renji had seemed withdrawn, and the time they spent together he'd been circumspect, always respectful and polite. Not that they spent much time together. The passionate friendship they'd shared had dimmed and while she still loved him the distance that grew between them did not worry her. She couldn't permit it to worry her. Time passed, the love remained but the desire faded.

Once or twice she'd mentioned the old days and he'd shrugged and said words about forgetting the past and working toward the future. They'd both changed and had to accept that things would be different between them. He continued talking about how he needed to improve his position and he was concentrating on that. All she heard were words and excuses that had not struck her as significant, but she kept in touch, keeping to the easy friendly style. The passion became a memory.

One night she'd happened across Renji who was out drinking with two men she hadn't met previously. He introduced Yumichika and Ikkaku and her attention was immediately drawn to the very attractive man. When he mentioned that they were all in 11th Division, she'd blinked, hard and looked at Yumichika again. Why was he in 11th Division? Then she saw the proprietorial way he'd treated Ikkaku and it all became clear. They were lovers.

Lovers who spent a lot of time together, or so it seemed, and didn't go for overt gestures of affection in public. It was only her women's intuition that made her guess the reality of the situation and she sighed in regret. Renji half heartedly urged her to join them and on impulse she did. Renji resumed his conversation with Ikkaku about the different forms of zanpakuto release and she looked at Yumichika. He smiled wryly.

"Work, fighting or drinking. They can talk for hours about those topics. I can almost predict they will go outside and try to prove each other wrong in the next five minutes," he offered.

The easy acceptance seemed wrong. He was such an attractive man that she'd expected bitchiness and spite, instead of the almost shared camaraderie. She watched for him to touch Ikkaku, but he didn't. It must be a very strong relationship if he didn't require the touch to reassure.

"I've heard so many of these conversations and will be quite happy not to hear another. Let's talk about something else," a devilish smile crossed his face. "Are the rumours about you and Kaien true? Did you really try to seduce him? And fail?"

Not again! She didn't even know how that rumour started, but she had her suspicions. One of the 3rd seats in her Division hadn't been happy about her firm rejection of private coaching or the time Kaien spent with her.

"No, he's married. And in love with his wife," she replied shortly.

"I think most male shinigami are in love with her; except me, of course," Yumichika said airily waving his hand in the air. "I don't like so much competition. But I do like beautiful things."

The grin he gave her touched her. It was so open and sweet and it was a confirmation of his preferences. Of course he didn't love Kaien's wife. He preferred men and possibly they both shared a liking for Kaien. But that was forbidden ground. She only nodded, trying to be noncommittal.

If she had been honest, she shouldn't have joined Renji and the others when they'd urged her to join them. Her brother had no benign words to say about the 11th Division. At his kindest he'd called them moronic thugs and that was when he was feeling particularly pleasant. That was one of the reasons she'd kept their friendship a secret. But she had been feeling lonely and wanted to talk to someone who wasn't in her division.

Before the 5 minutes were up, Renji and Ikkaku were indeed trying to prove each other wrong and went outside only to return 10 minutes later, both still in disagreement. She hardly noticed they had gone or when they returned.

The conversation flowed easily between Rukia and Yumichika and when she made excuses half an hour later she almost wished he'd ask to talk to her again. The next night they had passed in the street and he'd smiled and asked if she wanted tea and a chat. The speed with which she agreed would have been embarrassing if it had been an interchange between an ordinary man and woman, but he didn't seem to notice that she didn't hesitate. It was friendship with no expectations. Sometimes he'd tease her by calling her 'Princess', but it was a careful reminder of the difference in their social position and shocked her a little each time he said it, but she was grateful. The reminder was unwelcome but supposedly necessary.

And then Kaien died. The hours she'd spent talking to her Captain helped. He too felt responsible for his lieutenant's death but respected the code of honour that had forced his decision. She had remained close to her Division, spending much time meditating and alone. Sitting under a tree one day she had been shocked by someone dropping cherry stones down her back and joyfully turned, expecting to see Renji, but it had been Yumichika.

"I thought you were Renji," she stuttered clumsily, her voice rough from lack of use.

He grinned at her. "So he did drop cherry stones down your back when you were growing up. I thought he was spinning a story. Come on; let's walk."

And they walked while Yumichika cheerfully filled her in on the gossip she'd missed, not allowing her time to think about anything else. Suddenly she noticed her lips were stretching into a smile and some of the pain and guilt had lifted.

Nights, days, occasionally a week would pass when they didn't accidentally meet and those days seem dull. He was one of the reasons she didn't want to go to the human world. When she'd accidentally lost her powers she'd contacted him as often as she could, to maintain some link, but it was different to seeing him. She felt hesitant in case their conversation was monitored and didn't want him in any way associated with her power loss and subsequent retribution.

He'd snuck in to see her while she was in prison. It only happened once because security was so tight. He made a sly allusion or two and she tried to smile, but the return of the guards saw him fade into the walls and leave noiselessly but sadly.

Then after the traitors left and that chapter of her life was over and she had chosen to remain in the Seireitei. That day they began to meet again, as often as they could when she could dodge Renji, her brother and her Captain and he could escape from his Captain, lieutenant and Ikkaku. For some reason she didn't examine she felt slightly guilty, that these meetings were wrong. She should be spending time with Renji, or her division, or her brother, but each time she resolved to meet with him no more, she found she was at the meeting place watching avidly for Yumichika or he was waiting for her, his face composed, but he never hid the flash of pleasure that she was certain was mirrored in her eyes.

One day, while she was serving tea, her brother had mentioned that Renji had asked if he could pay court to her. Rukia had been amazed. He hadn't mentioned it to her and had shown no particular change of feeling. He still seemed distant and on some occasions couldn't even meet her gaze. Deciding it was a reaction to the guilt over how he'd treated her in the human world, she laughed and told her brother not to fear. There was nothing between them, except a friendship that had changed and evolved over the years. It was only duty, nothing more, that made him feel he had to make the proposal.

"I do not wish to ally our family with my lieutenant," Byakuya told her. "It would be inappropriate and we need to form alliances with other noble families or other divisions. If you can assure me you do not wish to marry the man…"

"Brother. I will obey your wishes. Renji and I are friends and any chance of romance is past. He told me that before he was promoted," she said remembering the words he'd used. "I only wish to marry for the good of our family; or a man who loves me and whom I love in return."

"Do you love Abarai?" Byakuya asked, amazing her. His brow was clear as were his eyes and she tried to answer him honestly. It wasn't at if her feelings were clear cut.

"Yeeesss," she said unwillingly. She did love him but not the way her brother meant. Trying to explain to him was not an option either because he asked questions which confused her even more.

"Do you wish to marry him?"

She had expected the question, but it would have been preferable if he hadn't asked. "No," Rukia said with a touch of uncertainty. How could she be certain? Once it had been her dearest wish, but now so much had changed. Renji had changed so much through the years, as had she. It would be like marrying another brother and the thought was less than appealing.

"You don't seem certain," her brother said.

She smiled at him and his grave manner. "How do I know how I'll feel tomorrow, or the day after?"

He looked at her sternly. "I do not approve of a marriage between you and Abarai and will not change my mind unless I am convinced that it is necessary."

She hadn't known what he meant then. Becoming more obsessed with her growing friendship with Yumichika she hadn't paid as much attention to Renji. On occasions she thought he had said something of importance, which she didn't recall. If she had been paying attention she may have observed a change in his behaviour.

Except she hadn't noticed. She was thinking about Yumichika and their clandestine meetings. That had been part of the thrill. Escaping attention to be with each other, just to talk, while Renji and Ikkaku fought each other, or when they were busy undertaking business for their respective captains. A swift message would pass between them by any method they could muster and they would meet for the short time that was available. To talk only; purely to converse. Idle chatter between the two of them as they ignored their responsibilities and indulged in a friendship with no expectations. What could he expect from her? He was gay.

It was too bad.

And now they were in the human world, assisting Ichigo against the new threats. The traitors, the Arrancar, Espada and school. It might be possible that school wasn't a threat, but she wasn't convinced. The freedom of no longer being observed by her brother was heady.

Since her return Kon had tried 5 times to embrace her, he'd looked up her skirt 10 times, at least and she'd been forced to stomp him 3 times. Ichigo was getting tetchy with both of them and kept complaining that they were making too much noise. He wanted to study, or so he said. But she knew he was being petulant because she'd drawn attention to his false modesty with Rangiku. That boy had been peeking through his fingers while pretending to be uninterested.

Trying to get changed out of her school uniform had been a nightmare. All she needed was for Isshin to decide that she needed an additional pair of eyes watching her get dressed. She'd forgotten how much she'd missed her privacy and wondered why the bathroom lock had again ceased functioning.

Not wishing to spend more time with Ichigo's mood or Kon, Rukia made a decision. "I'm going for a walk," she told Ichigo and left before Kon could moan about another topic. Her footsteps led her toward Keigo's house. She'd recovered from the fight the night before, that wasn't a problem, but she was feeling her muscles bunch in her shoulders as she waited for the next attack. The skirt and top she wore would at least provide freedom of movement for her temporary soul to run and protect the gigai while she fought.

Then Yumichika was in front of her, then beside her. She tried to wipe the glad smile from her face and failed. He was smiling too, and her smile grew wider.

"Let's have a drink, Princess. Neither of us are in uniform, either school or Shinigami and no one knows us. Come on Rukia. Sake or beer?"

"Beer," she said immediately. Sake would affect her quickly and she wanted to savour their time together. If she was honest sake lowered her inhibitions too fast. Far too fast and had other, unfortunate, effects on her. But if she was careful maybe it wouldn't be a problem.

"Beer with sake shots," Yumichika suggested. "At least for the first two rounds. I want to forget about school. It's worse than the Academy."

Laughing, she agreed and they entered the nearest bar and placed their orders.

************************************************************************

After meeting Rukia he'd checked with Ikkaku if there was anything between Renji and the woman he'd met.

"In the past, maybe," Ikkaku said his eyes guarded. "Not now and not for some time."

"But how does he feel about her?" Yumichika asked casually.

Ikkaku rubbed his head and shrugged. "They're friends. I don't know and I haven't asked."

Yumichika raised his brows beautifully and pursed his lips as he digested this information. He couldn't hide the look that this news brought to his face and he saw his friend watch him carefully.

"Don't," Ikkaku advised. "Captain Kuchiki doesn't welcome anyone paying attention to his sister."

"I'm just curious," he'd replied thinking all the time that she was unattached and therefore available. That was enough. Everyone needed friends to talk to, especially women who could smile like Rukia. Meeting with her in the Seireitei had been hard to arrange on occasions, but that wasn't important.

It didn't seem real to him. Here, no one paid any attention to them and they could talk without worrying that someone was going to try to overhear their conversation to report back to her brother. They could bend their heads close together and no one would interrupt to ask some inane question, but even so nothing much had changed.

Instead of sneaking to out of the way tea houses, noodle shops and other places that sold food and had private rooms, they could meet in any public place and there was little chance of meeting anyone they knew.

Guardedly his eyes watched her mouth as she talked, or nibbled on the udon noodles he'd ordered, or sipped her beer. Her mouth with its mobile lips from which scathing observations would often emerge. Pink tongue slipping out to lick the drop of beer from the corner of her mouth or to capture a slippery noodle that threatened to escape. The white teeth that flashed behind the red lips when she smiled. The way the top lip curved into a bow made him dream about pressing his own lips to it. She'd be dismayed if she knew what he was thinking about. Their friendship would be over and he would miss her too much to take that chance.

Then her hand reached out and captured the sake cup. Until tonight she had always refused to drink sake with him, making some weak excuse. Intently he kept talking to her as her lips settled on the rim on the cup and she sipped, her eyes narrowed against the strength of the alcohol. Her tongue slipped out and lapped lightly at the liquor and he tried to ignore the immediate effect it had on him.

All the same, he was going to need another cold shower tonight.

************************************************************************

His hands. She had to stop watching his hands. The graceful way they moved as he illustrated a point. The deceptively delicate hands with the long fingers that looked like they should wield a paintbrush or calligraphy pen rather than a blade. His hand was pressed under his chin and her eyes couldn't stop moving between the hands and mouth, long to touch one, kiss the other, or kiss both.

She dragged her gaze away once more. This was not the way to observe a friend. And he was her friend. A friend with whom she could share her troubles and hopes and only ever anticipate friendship in return. Thinking about his hands on her body was wrong even though her skin tingled in anticipation as she kept dragging her mind away from that imagined sensation.

They'd had their first beer, shot and noodles when he asked an unexpected question. "You mentioned love hotels. What are they?"

Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth but she tugged it loose and replied. "For people who want privacy. There isn't a lot of privacy here and you can pay for half an hour or longer and spend time with anyone. Mostly they're used for sex. There are some not far from here."

She had a vivid image of being alone in a room with Yumichika. She felt her nipples become erect in response and felt her cheeks become red. "Please don't let him notice," she prayed. Was the shirt thick enough? Why hadn't she worn a bra tonight? Was the material too soft, did it drape against her too close?

The sake was having the inevitable effect, worse than normal. Her body felt warm with heat pooling in certain areas like the pit of her stomach. To try to disguise her reaction she began to eat some of the pickles that had been served with the noodles hoping the food would counteract the effect of the alcohol. Next her imagination would begin to cause her to see things that weren't there and that could be perilous, and potentially very embarrassing.

His eyes flickered from her cheeks, down and back again. Was she imagining that smile on his face? Did he find it funny that she reacted this way? Had he noticed? She crossed her legs and rippled her shoulders, trying to make her shirt bunch across her bust to hide any evidence of excitement and managed to drop a pickle in her lap. At least if provided a distraction and she spent more time than necessary clearing up the mess. As if copying her, Yumichika crossed his legs also.

They were quiet while new drinks were placed in front of them. Rukia strongly aware the sake was affecting her, resolved to be very careful what she said and how she reacted. It might be better if she said nothing and only nodded. Despite the fact she wanted to sit in his lap and chew on his earlobe and feel those hands slide under her skirt and shirt. It wouldn't happen. Ever. A cold shower would help about now, or sitting on a block of ice.

"Princess Rukia," Yumichika said suddenly, with mock solemnity, as if coming to a decision. "What do women like?"

She couldn't work out why he asked her that and she tried to swallow the beer she was sipping too quickly. The beer went down the wrong way and hurriedly covering her nose, she coughed, fearing it would embarrass her. With one hand covering her face she scrabbled for a tissue and thrust them under her nose. Her eyes almost crossed with the pain as the beer invaded her sinuses and stupidly she gulped some more, hoping to clear the problem. Gulped the whole glass and then the sake. Realising her mistake she placed the glass down as her eyes watered and the combined blow of both beer and sake affected her, fast. The tissues became soaked but eventually her nose stopped leaking and her tongue had loosened. Her mouth opened and she found she was speaking without considering what she was saying.

"Why do you want to know?" she replied archly.

Archly? Goddess, she was flirting with him and it felt good. But he was probably disgusted with her after her exhibition with the beer and sake, but for some reason he was smiling at her. Would he play along or would this end with him leaving in disgust and her burning with embarrassment and self loathing?

"You're an attractive girl and I want to know what attractive, intelligent girls prefer," Yumichika said, his eyes half lowered as he observed her. "And maybe I can advise those idiots in my Division that getting drunk, throwing up, fighting and falling down unconscious doesn't make women hot. Some of them are firmly convinced that there are no other methods to pull a woman."

Attractive. A nothing word that meant nothing. Intelligent! That word sang through her head. He'd paid her a compliment and she waved her hand at him in a placatory motion, ready to play along further.

"Oh. Not for yourself then, because you're gay."

************************************************************************

Now he knew. She had spent the time with him, not only because they were friends or she wanted to get to know him, but because she thought he wouldn't be a threat. He'd expected it, but hearing her utter the words hurt, slightly.

Gay. Of course he knew how he looked. His good looks should not be hidden and maybe he worked at enhancing them purely because he thought beautiful things should be appreciated and preserved. It was possible he looked effeminate but most of that was not his doing. Could he help it if Heaven had decreed that he look this way?

Some other people had levelled the homosexual accusation at him. Members of his Division knew better than to mention it within his hearing as while they were strong fighters, none of them sought a needless death. Outside the Division, he even played on it slightly when he wanted people to leave him alone. Ikkaku knew what he was doing and often mentioned he thought Yumichika only did it because it made bedding certain females easier, but it wasn't quite true. Sure, on occasions Yumichika didn't turn down what was offered but it was only short term. He would enjoy the woman, making certain she obtained as much pleasure from the encounter as he did, but his heart was never engaged. What he was searching for he wasn't certain and when it became routine or no longer interesting they parted ways. He never professed love, of that he was careful. Some of the women left, satisfied that they had 'turned' him, not realising that they had changed nothing.

Then he met Rukia. A keen intelligence, a sarcastic wit and sense of humour that made him laugh without pretence. She wasn't the most beautiful woman he'd encountered, but for the first time sheer beauty wasn't what he was seeking.

He wanted her as a friend and then as a lover. An equal lover who would demand as much from the relationship as he was prepared to give. A woman who could fight and not be afraid of the injuries. Most of all was her sense of pride and honour. He could admire that.

The fact that she was hot helped. But now she'd made the accusation he knew what he planned to do. He'd idly constructed a strategy if this ever happened and now they were in the anonymity of the human world made it all the easier to follow through. Accusers were often confused by counter accusations and she'd just accused him of being gay.

He smiled.

************************************************************************

Had she actually said that? Sake could have unpredictable effects on her and this seemed to be one of those times. Looking at his face, her mistake was confirmed. She'd told him she knew he was gay and he didn't look too happy. Then suddenly he smiled and the smile affected her badly. His smile was turning her on even more. This time she arched her back slightly pushing out her breasts and noticed his eyes again stray to the front of her shirt.

"You think I'm a homosexual," he said as his eyes glittered and his mouth still smiled.

"You're a lovely man, Yumichika," she answered honestly. "So handsome, so very handsome," her voice shook on the last word. "It's a shame."

He got up and dragged her to her feet. "This place is too noisy. We'll go somewhere quiet."

His hand was on her arm. That piece of information thundered through her brain and she found that she checked, to make certain that she could see what she felt. He was touching her and she didn't want him to stop. Paying the bill he kept his hand firmly on her arm and led her to a quarter he'd asked her about, the place that had the sex hotels. He was now speaking quietly in her ear and the closeness, the physical contact was good, but left her desiring more. "Rukia, I'm not gay. I know you won't believe me unless I prove it, so I'm going to prove it to you now. Do you want me to?"

She nodded as her heart ached. He was going to pick up some woman and fuck her in front of her, just to prove he wasn't gay. She only agreed because that way she might get to see his body and then she could fantasise about it when she was alone. Or if he didn't pick up a woman he'd masturbate in front of her, or buy a porn magazine or, well she didn't know. Or he might have sex with her, if was only to prove he wasn't gay. Nothing more. Did it matter? His hand was warm on her arm and the skin was becoming increasingly sensitised to the touch of his skin against hers.

He checked a few of the hotels, found one which had a room free for the night, paid the price, all the while keeping hold of her arm and then took her to the room. She didn't protest. Her words had set this in motion and she didn't want to seem like a coward. If it was too sordid she could close her eyes. And in spite of everything, she didn't want him to release her arm. Tonight was the first time he'd touched her and it seemed unfair to pull away too soon.

Inside, she waited near the door for him to leave. It surprised her that he hadn't picked one of the women that had been in the bar who'd shown more than a passing interest in him, but now he was looking at her as she continued to stand near the door. Maybe she was the tool he planned to use to provide her with the proof.

He still had her arm in his grip and she found that the door of the room was behind her and his body was in front of her. "Gay? Me," he said his voice deepening. A moment later and his body was pressing her backward and she couldn't move. The door behind her, Yumichika in front of her. It was all she could do not to throw her arms around him and kiss him.

An excited gasp escaped her as she buried her face in his shirt and inhaled, having trouble believing this was happening. Being this close to him was part of her fantasy and she wanted to experience it fully. She could feel the muscles under the shirt, the warmth from his body, the slight sweep of his hair against her cheek. For those brief moments she could pretend and dream, imprinting all the sensations on her memory. The main problem was she was feeling, not thinking. His hand slipped down her arm and he pushed her hand against his groin and then let it go.

Startled, she left her hand where it was placed and wondered how she should respond. This wasn't what she expected. He wasn't trying to remove her clothes; he wasn't doing anything except drawing her attention to one thing. And her senses noticed very strongly that he was erect, hugely erect. Was that all that was going to happen?

Not if she had anything to do with it.

Fumbling slightly, she tried to undo his pants, to touch him. Of course she never acted like this, she knew that, but what did it matter? No one was here and the alcohol was singing in her blood. No one would ever know and if they had this night together then she would have satisfied her curiosity. That was all she wanted to do. Clumsy now, her efforts failed and in desperation she tried to slide her hand under the waistband of his pants, but they were slightly too tight to allow her hand to slide under very far. She huffed in frustration and tried again to locate the zip which kept eluding her fingers.

Yumichika seemed to understand her intent and pulled backward slightly to cope with the fastenings. Encouraged that he hadn't tried to rebuff her, Rukia moved closer to the bed, took off her shirt and threw it to the floor wanting to make it obvious that she wanted this. If he was going to prove he wasn't gay, she'd help and this was one way of helping. Turning she saw Yumichika had undone the zip but he was standing, staring at her almost in disbelief.

What was wrong with him or her? In two steps she pressed her naked chest against his fully clad torso while her hand strayed into the recently unfastened area. She arched her shoulders, pushing her small breasts against him, feeling her nipples graze his shirt. The slightly scratchy fabric of his coat, teased them to more firmness while the fleshy organ in her hand jumped at first contact with her hand and seemed to swell even larger.

"Rukia?" Yumichika seemed incredulous at her actions.

"I don't normally drink so much," she giggled and ran her other hand under his shirt. "Take this off," she demanded tugging at his shirt. "I want to see how it feels with my skin against yours. If you don't, I'll think you're gay. You said you'd prove it."

"Oh" was all he said. He pushed her away slightly in order that he could get some purchase on the shirt and jacket he wore and he removed them as quickly and gracefully as he could.

She drew in her breath, gratified at how he looked without the covering and moving close, crushed her breasts against his chest as her hands continued to stroke his manhood. Her mouth grazed his skin and she found his closeness almost as intoxicating as the sake.

"Princess. If you don't let me touch you I'll think you're a lesbian. I know that's why you accused me of being gay, because you prefer women," Yumichika choked out. His hands were pressed behind him, to the door as if he was preventing anything from happening unless she agreed.

He wanted to touch her. The rest of what he said didn't register because she wanted to feel his hands on her skin, touching her, stroking and slipping over the surface. Looking at him she noticed his eyes were half closed and a small sheen of perspiration drew her attention to his upper lip. Getting on tiptoe, she licked it, tasting the salt, wanting to kiss him, but preferring if he took her mouth first. "I'm not stopping you," she said and then bit her lip as his hands made their way under her skirt, pulling down her pants. She closed her eyes as a slim finger slipped between the lips and rubbed her in an exploratory manner. She'd fantasised about his touch between her legs but reality was proving more satisfying and exciting. But why was he touching her there first? Would a gay man touch her there, or her arse? Did she care? He kept rubbing her, sliding, slipping and stroking exploring her as she found her legs becoming increasingly less steady and she felt a trickle of fluid escape her vagina, coating his finger in her moisture. It had been too long since she'd felt a man touch her like this, even if he was gay. She groaned in her throat, hoping he wasn't building her up only to ridicule and reject her.

"Wet. The princess is sopping wet. Have you been thinking about your girlfriend?" Yumichika asked.

His breathing had become slightly more irregular and he seemed to be hesitating. The words were goading her, but she wasn't sure how. His fingers didn't stop moving.

Wait. He'd accused her of liking girls? No one had ever done that before, but for some reason it made her determined to prove she wasn't. If they had sex he'd know she wasn't a lesbian. She'd make him admit that he was wrong.

There was an easy was to do that. Her hand curved around his penis and caressed it. "Hard, so thick. Been thinking about sucking your boyfriend?" Rukia managed to say. A lesbian wouldn't touch him like that, she was certain.

"I'm not gay," Yumichika said, plunging a finger into her. "I want to do this with what you're holding. I know you're a lesbian but can you take me?"

Rukia writhed as the finger continued to fuck her, touching her wetness while his thumb brushed against her clitoris. "Oh, yes. Now. And I'm not a lesbian," she said as she dragged him to the floor, desperately undoing the last fastenings that held up his pants and pushing them past his hips.

"Pretend I'm a girl," he said as he pulled her pants down past her thighs and freeing himself from her hands, grabbed his cock and positioned it between the lips of her vagina. "A girl with a two way strap on dildo." And then he slid inside her slowly.

Rukia struggled, the pants keeping her legs too close together. She wanted to spread her thighs wide and she reached down, pulling hard at the material. It resisted and she tried again, pushing her fingers through the material, shredding it, loosening the tight restriction until she felt it give on one side. It had interfered with the feeling of him entering her and she didn't want anything to take her mind off what was happening. The limitation gone, she opened her legs wider and was rewarded with Yumichika sliding in further. Then he stopped. He'd stretched her tightly around him and she had taken in as much of him as she could handle.

Without saying anything, Yumichika leant down and pressed his lips against her, gently at first. Their bodies remained joined but neither of them moved except for their mouths. Gradually her mouth which had been unyielding against his began to soften and her lips parted. So slowly he slid hid tongue into her mouth, not invading, but questing for entrance. Unused to a gradual and graceful seduction, her mouth opened wider and her tongue met his.

For some reason, this made her wetter. She could feel the moisture increase and Yumichika managed to slide in further as he continued to kiss her, rocking his hips and himself into her.

Rukia didn't know what was going on. Used, as she was, to the urgent intimacy, she was not prepared for prolonged sex, where the male did what Yumichika was doing. Insulting her, making her responsible for the touching, the first contact. Everything he was doing was what she wanted and desired. Not to be the vessel that received, but a woman who participated. Sex with Renji, she had enjoyed it when it happened, but it had never been like this. Renji was gentle with her, but he still initiated the sex and it had never been as urgent or scary.

Sex with Yumichika was terrifying. She didn't know what he was going to do next, but oh, she hoped he would make her come.

************************************************************************

Instead of a cold response he had encountered passion. Her flagrant disregard for her noble position and her urgent hands inflamed him. The way she flung away her shirt and pressed herself against him wantonly had made it hard to control the impulse to just take her but he wanted to prove something to her.

She was leading and he was more than happy to follow. When her hand touched him and then tugged at his pants, wanting to feel him he almost pinned her to the door and did what was needful, but he controlled that urgency.

He wanted it clear that he was only proving her false in her accusation. And all the time he wanted to thrust into her sweetness that made him mad with desire. She wanted him, or appeared to desire him, but she could change her mind and call rape. So he let her initiate everything. Everything except the kiss.

He'd managed to penetrate her, at her demand, but she either hadn't had sex for some time or hadn't had a man like him. When she became too tight he had to kiss her. To at least take him mind off the increasing pressure in his balls as he felt her clutch around him, holding him, encouraging him to thrust deeply over and over again.

And when they kissed, a different woman emerged. A woman who was going to take all of him, no matter what, and make him pleasure her until she was satisfied.

************************************************************************

His mouth was as intoxicating as the sake they'd drunk. With resolve she thrust her hips upwards, feeling him sink in further, but not completely. Kissing him harder she tried again and again until his body once again moved above her, driving himself into her. Finally they were moving together, her body opened to him and his taking her more and more deeply.

"You like this, Princess," Yumichika panted as he thrust into her again.

"Oh, yes," she said, biting back how much she liked his.

"Maybe you're not a lesbian," he said and hastened his thrusts.

"Maybe you're not gay," she tried to say as he urged her closer to her climax.

"I've got to come," he answered and then fastened his lips on her once more as he pushed himself into her wildly as his body overtook any planning. His thighs seemed to move independent of his brain as he recklessly drove into her over and over again.

Her fingers curved, Rukia opened her mouth to his tongue and teeth. It was too much. Dragging her mouth from his she bit her tongue, trying to keep silent, but it felt too good. As the pleasure raced through her body she squealed and writhed under his driving thrusts. He responded by stiffening above her and coming with an inarticulate cry of pleasure as his eyes closed.

************************************************************************

Good was a word that he couldn't use to describe what had happened. Fantastic, marvellous, special, none of them could encompass the experience, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. No one could know, but this wasn't going to end after today. This had to continue.

If only he could get the woman to admit she wanted him. He'd keep accusing her of being a lesbian and forcing her to prove him wrong. That might work, for a time.

************************************************************************

Gradually her sense returned to her and she stirred finding that she had flung her arms around Yumichika as she'd dozed. They were still on the floor and the bed looked comfortable from the position she was in. So did Yumichika.

"I'm not convinced," she said and she lazily dragged a nail down his chest and over his stomach watching the slight stirring in his loins at her actions.

Two large eyes opened and looked at her, a delicate frown drawing the shaped eyebrows together. Without meaning to her fingers gently touched the feathers, stroking them against his cheekbone.

"Not convinced? Yes, you didn't convince either of us that you're not a lesbian. I can tell that you really want to bury your face between your girlfriend's breasts," Yumichika said as his hand cupped her breast for the first time.

Her nipple stiffened as his hand covered it.

"See what I mean. I mention your girlfriend and your nipples react. It's a pity that the sister of the noble Captain Kuchiki prefers women. You'd almost convinced me that you weren't a lesbian, until now," he taunted her smoothly.

She stopped stroking his face and got to her feet. If she lay there any longer she wasn't sure what she was going to do, but it would be either painful to Yumichika or embarrassing to her. Instead she went and lay face down on the bed. Why, when she felt so good, did she want to cry? Why did his teasing words sting?

At the back of her mind she didn't trust what had happened between them because she'd wanted it too much. She'd read somewhere that gay men could have sex with women, would even enjoy it, but it was only temporary and they'd eventually return to their primary desire. Was she prepared for that and the emotional fallout that would occur when he tired of her? Or found a man he preferred?

A warm body draped itself over her back as the hands caressed her buttocks. In view of the thoughts she was having, she became rigid, wondering how long it would be before he tried to penetrate her arse. That was what he would want to do. She pushed him away and rolled on her back.

"I don't want to have your arse, if that's what you're thinking," Yumichika's voice whispered in her ear. I want to touch you and explore your body, all of it. I want you again, to make you prove you like having sex with men." One hand stroked her breast, leisurely, touching the whole soft mass while lingering subtly on the nipples.

Unwillingly she turned over and tried to look at him dispassionately. A very small smile curved his lips and he kissed her as soon as she faced him properly. Tiny butterfly kisses over her cheeks, eyelids, chin, forehead and mouth. The touch of his mouth left strange impressions on her skin, tingling feelings that spread to her lips and mouth until she hungered to feel his mouth on hers once more.

"Kiss me, or I'll think you're gay," she demanded.

A chuckle greeted her words. "Princesses don't need to ask, do they? I keep forgetting that they only need to mention what they want and it happens."

Did he mean the words, or was he teasing? She hadn't thought about how she'd asked, she only wanted him to kiss her.

As she considered if she should ask, his lips claimed hers again and he kissed her, his tongue quickly penetrating her lips and sliding into her mouth, where she wanted to feel it. Her body was now lying against his and she could feel the full length of his hardened flesh pushing against her. The heat radiated from it and presented yet another valid argument to prove that he wasn't as she had accused. This time, without his initiation of the contact, her hand encompassed the shaft and she began stroking him with enthusiasm. She loved the feeling of the smooth and yet ridged skin against the palm of her hand.

"For tonight I will be your humble servant, Princess as long as you continue to prove that your interest in girl's is fading," Yumichika said shakily. "Ask anything."

"Make me forget," she said, not specifying anything but he seemed to know what she meant.

"For tonight," he agreed with a cautious smile.

"And prove you're not gay," she said, her lips forming an answering smile.

************************************************************************

The next morning they awoke at the same time and lay there, looking at the ceiling, occasionally stealing glances at each other.

Finally Yumichika spoke. "I'm still not convinced," he said. "I think you might revert."

"Oh, you definitely will," Rukia said, not certain why she was talking like this.

"I think we need to keep checking on each other, just to make certain," was the next suggestion.

"Yes. I think you should prove it now," Rukia suggested hopefully. "Because you might see a boy at school that you like."

"Then we definitely should meet after school each day because I noticed how that girl with the glasses looks at you," was the quick reply. "And it's your turn. I proved it last time."

"It' your turn," she argued and gasped as his mouth nipped gently at her waist.

"Yours. Get to work Princess. On top and make it good. Otherwise…" the rest of the sentence was lost in a long sigh as Rukia followed his instructions. He hoped she would keep insisting he prove her wrong.

* * *

A.N.

One-shot and I mean it. No second chapters. After I wrote the last chapter of Different this story kept annoying me and I had to write the damned thing.

Soundtrack

'The Sea' Morcheeba

'Talk Like That' The Presets

'Push That Feeling on' Nightcrawlers

Review. I like reviews.


End file.
